


Immortals

by shinah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alteans, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daibazaal - Freeform, Deserter Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galrans, Half Breeds, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inter galactic space war, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Panic Attacks, Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Torture, Trauma, altea, galra - Freeform, honestly a mess of angst and fluff, mixed parentage, oh and dumbassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinah/pseuds/shinah
Summary: Galra are a cold species from a cold planet. Emotionless and not capable of empathy.At least Lance thought so before coming across a sarcastic soldier that has decided to abandon his people.-or-Lance really should be calling it in that his best friend has decided to harbor a fugitive.(I'm terrible at summaries please give this a shot.)





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! soooo first story up here. This account is going to mainly be for voltron, anime and marvel stories because I have a separate account for my kpop ones. I hope you guys like this clusterfuck!!
> 
> It would mean the world if you'd leave kudos and comments <3

Keith didn’t really know what to do. His shooter was plummeting through the Altean atmosphere and he was completely helpless. The system blaring warnings as he fell through the sky. From a young age, the Galra were taught that no matter the cost you may not get captured, by anyone. Homo-sapiens, Alteans, or otherwise. Most failed missions ended up with entire fleets shoving their blasters in their mouth. No Galra had ever been captured and that was one of the species most prized accomplishments. Keith didn’t have any knives or blasters with them, what with pilots rarely going down to fight man to man they were hardly needed. The mission had failed- the objective had been a success with the stealth group having captured a high ranking general but at the cost of thousands of foot soldiers. Keith knew that he couldn’t afford to be captured. But fortunately he had gravity on his side and with a deep breath he pushed the accelerator forward and watched as the ground began to approach.

 

Then it went dark.

 

-

 

Keith was aware of his eyes being open, but he couldn’t seem to register anything else. He saw grey and that was it. There was a horrible ringing noise blaring through his head. His body felt like jelly and he could still feel the phantom tremors the ground had made as his aircraft had crashed into Altea’s surface.

 

You need to move, dumbass, Keith heard someone say, as if through water, and then realized that it was him. He was speaking out loud. Struggling and feeling as though he was going through a dream, the boy managed to sit up. He registered that the grey around him was smoke billowing out of the wreckage that was his shooter. It seemed that the only reason he was alive was that he had gone through the windshield just before the small aircraft had nosedived into the green field he was sitting in, scorching the vibrant grass. Alive, Keith thought. Of course. Of fucking course, Keith would have been unlucky enough to survive the crash. He was alive and on an enemy planet. Millions of miles away from Daibazaal and his people. Keith began to laugh, hysterically, voice hoarse. He was going to be captured and tortured by the Altean’s just as the Galra were probably doing to that general. He continued to laugh as he took in his surrounding, just now noticing that he was alarmingly close to a large city and that there was at least five Altean ships flying towards him.

 

Suddenly Keith didn’t feel like laughing. Instead, he struggled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his chest, most likely from damaging something internally. He trudged over to the mess of metal and wires before him. He circled it twice before finding what he was looking for. A piece of metal with a dangerously sharp edge. The base of the piece was still attached to ship but Keith wasn’t picky. He hobbled over to the edge. He could hear the steady hum of the Altean ships now. He placed both hands on the shooter to steady himself and pressed his neck against the metal.

 

And then he was being tackled to the ground.

 

Keith let out a guttural screech, clawing and pushing at the one holding him down. By a stroke of luck, he kicked the man off of him and desperately crawled towards the metal. Suddenly a hand gripped his foot and he was yanked backward. His ribs practically screaming in pain.

 

No.

 

No.

 

Stop.

 

Let go.

 

“Let me go!” He screamed at the seemingly Sapien man, not having the purple skin of the Galra or the tanned skin of the Altean’s.

Unfortunately, the man was not alone, His comrades stepping and soon Keith had numerous Altean’s hoisting him up and binding his arms behind him. They pulled the struggling man into one of the bigger vessels. Quickly making their way to a small room. Keith kept screeching and attempting to bite and kick his captors. A woman went past them and crouched down, pressing her hand against the floor. An electric blue light shot out and made a square shape on the floor. The women then pulled her hand away only for the square to rise and open, giving way to a dark hole. The Sapien man that had tackled him approached the man, holding something in his hands. Keith tried to tear himself away from the guards only for one to take a fistful of his hair and yank his head back, exposing his neck. Keith snarled at the man approached him and held out the item in his hands. Too late did Keith realize it was a collar. A thick black collar with a silver chain attached to hit. Keith began to panic, his breath becoming short and painful. They were going to shove him in that small dark hole. Keith began to whimper and his ears flattened against his head as the man attached the collar to his neck. Keith looked at the man with pleading eyes. He didn’t want this. He was only twenty-one winters old. He didn’t want this. He was terrified and the man obviously recognized this. But with a guilty look, he turned and walked out of the room. The guards holding him pushed him forwards and with no hands to catch himself he tumbled into the pit. Then the hatch closed.

 

There were no lights in the pit. But Keith was less concerned over that fact than he was about how small it was. The man was panicking. Even though the Galra were trained to have no fears there was something about small spaces. The walls felt as they were closing on him and the air seemed to grow stale and thin. The ride seemed to take forever. Keith was curled in the corner uncomfortably. His ears flat and knees to his chest. Keith didn't know exactly how much time had passed before the hatch opened and bright artificial light flooded the space making Keith squint his eyes.

 

He was yanked to his feet by the chain. slowly he was raised out of the pit, most likely to ensure that his neck wouldn't break. Instead, the collar just halted his airways causing him to thrash in panic as he desperately attempted to get the slightest bit of air. He finally reached the floor, the pressure on his neck subsiding as he sucking in thick breathes. He only had a second before two pairs of hands scooped under his arms and pulled him to his feet. They led Keith out the same way that he came in. The Galra committed the route to memory, taking notice that they passed the cockpit.

 

He was unceremoniously tossed down the floating steps and onto the stone ground, His chain falling beside him. Keith yelled in pain as he landed on his chest, his ribs becoming further damaged.

If I'm lucky maybe one will pierce something important.

“Hey! You there. You need to be careful with him!”

Keith looked up to see the Sapien man yelling at the others.

“He's Galra! Who cares how we treat him.” The bigger of the two Altean's exclaimed.

“Do you think that the princess will appreciate us killing the first Galra we've ever captured?”

The Altean blinked and cursed. Bending over to hoist Keith up. The man screamed at the pressure of the man’s arms against his- very broken- ribs.

“What’s wrong with him!” He asked the Sapien man.

“Fuck, hold him still.” The man tightened his grip making Keith writhe in pain. The man walked over and pulled out a knife. He cut away the pilot jacket to expose Keith’s black undershirt. He grabbed the hem and raised the fabric. The skin around his torso was swollen and mottled with reds and blues.

“Shit, at least two or three of his ribs are broken. We’ve probably made it worse with all the throwing. Get him to the medical bay. I’ll go have a word with the Princess.”

The Altean pushed the middle of Keith’s back gently in order for him to start walking. Keith didn’t know what happened but one second he was stepping forward and the next he was falling. The Sapien man surged forward and just barely caught him.

“Okay then, I’ll take him to the medical bay, you two talk to the Princess.”

“Of course Shiro.”

The man, Shiro, nodded in acknowledgment as they walked away. The man pressed on something attached to his arm and the handcuffs restraining Keith fell away. The man scooped the man up, His arms hooked under Keith’s legs and neck. Keith pushed at the man with as much strength as he could muster; which, granted, wasn’t very much.

 

“Stop struggling. Even if you escape, there’s nowhere for you to go. Nowhere to hide. Eventually, you’d just be caught on a traffic cam and captured again.”

Keith growled but stopped struggling. An idea forming in his mind. Slowly, as to not catch Shiro’s attention, he brought his hand closer to his neck, pressing his claws against his flesh. He smiled and sliced. He only got to the halfway point of his neck before Shiro managed to stop him. Curling the arm under Keith’s neck upwards and catching his arm.

“Fuck!” The man cried out. He began to run, going into a nearby building. He ran through winding hallways and passed closed doors. Keith couldn’t care less. Blood was pouring out of his neck at an alarming rate. The man’s purple skin paling. He smiled and fell out of consciousness.

 

-

 

.Okay, so Lance knew that he was clumsy, he really did, but Hunk was able to do it so Lance figured why not! Well considering the prince had no expertise on flambéing anything he had gotten a burn on his hand. It was barely anything and Lance was fine to brush it off but of course, the rest of the castle’s inhabitants just felt the need to freak out and had sent him to the medical bay where the doctor had told Lance it was barely anything (as Lance had thought). The Altean man had hopped of the bed and begun chatting up the nurse. He had been jotting down the girl's telecom information when someone burst through the door. Lance looked up with wide eyes to find Shiro, the head of Altea’s military carrying someone in his arms. Lance felt the air leave his lungs when he realized that not only was the person covered in blood but they were Galra.

Now Lance had always thought of the enemy species as hideous monsters but that wasn’t necessarily true. The boy Shiro was laying down on the bed that Lance sat in not five minutes ago was young. Probably around the same age as Lance if not a little older. His features were delicate and exotic. His skin was patchy from blood loss but Lance could tell that it was a vibrant purple color. His hair was longer than Lances and fell messily around his head. Two fuzzy ears were attached to his head. There was no tail though as some people said. Lance took a look at his neck and felt the urge to throw up. There were fours rough slashes going part way across his neck, thick red blood practically pouring out.

The boy was breathing in staggered breathes but one thing that Lance notice shook him to his core.

 

He was smiling.

 

The Galra man had blood pouring out of his neck and he was smiling.

And if that wasn’t enough, Lance could see blood covering the claws on his right hand.

 

Lance knew that the Galra were taught from a young age, ‘death over capture’. That feelings like fear, happiness, and love, were all weakness that the army couldn’t afford. Lance firmly believed that their methods were all horrible. And seeing this man, a man who- if raised on Altea- may be doing the same stupid things that Lance and his friends did, but was instead bleeding out on a bed with the doctor frantically yelling orders at the nurses while he put pressure on the wound.

 

“Shiro what is this,” Lance asked the older man.

“His ship went down during the battle. He somehow survived the crash but I had to uncuff his wrists to carry him in and he did this.”

“Wait, why would you carry him in?” Lance asked quizzically

“He broke his ribs. Honestly, I’m surprised that he’s still alive.”

“You’re trying to save a Galran soldier?” Lance was astonished. The prince may have felt bad for young Galran children but who knew just how many people this boy had killed.

“It’s the first Galra soldier we’ve ever been able to successfully capture. The amount of information we can learn through him will give us an advantage in the battles to come.”

Lance gulped, “So you’re going to torture him.”

Shiro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
“I know that you don’t like violence but some things need to be done in wars. We need whatever he can give us. The Galra are some tough sons of bitches but once we get what we need it’ll be worth it. Anyways,” Shiro brought his hand down and rested it on Lance’s shoulder. “If this is who we think it is then this is great.”

“What do you mean?” Lance was confused. There weren’t many Galra that were known by name throughout Altea.

“We think that this may be Keith Kogane, the best pilot in the Galra fleet. The one that destroyed one of our main bases by himself two years ago. He has eight hundred and seventy-two confirmed kills.”  
“He’s so young though? How is someone even capable of something like that.” Lance whispered, suddenly frightened of the dying boy across the room.

“The Galra are merciless. They go to any means to raise prodigies.”

“If he’s the best pilot then how’d he crash?”

“They're analyzing the craft as we speak. I’ll report the situation to you and your sister once the final conclusions reach my desk.”

Lance hummed. His eyes not leaving the Galra, Keith, before him. At one point as a child, he figured that the Galra weren’t all bad. As he grew, however, he learned more and more about the things they had done. Now at eighteen summers old his childhood fantasies seemed completely preposterous. The Galra were nothing but cold-hearted killers and nothing could ever change that. They were poisoned and brainwashed as children and were beyond repair.

 

“I’m going home,” Lance told Shiro, brushing the man’s metal hand off of his shoulder. He turned to leave but right before he reached the door he turned on his heel and marched to the murderer laying before him. He paused when he noticed that the man’s eyes had opened slightly, exposing their vibrant amber color. They were focused on Lance.

Lance sneered and spit at the man’s feet before walking out once more.

 

Lance didn’t like the lack of morality in the Galran empire but that didn’t mean he liked the Galra.

No, he hated them. And that wasn’t going to change.

 

-

 

Keith was only in the medical bay for a day in a half. The advanced Altean technology having almost completely healed him; leaving only the scars on his neck. Now he was back to screaming and thrashing. Eventually, the two men appointed to watch him had grown tired of the yelling and had shoved a rag in the man’s mouth, only muffling the sounds.

When they were transferring him they had to uncuff him from the bed. This resulted in Keith clawing a man’s face so terribly that his left eye was useless. Once he was restrained once more he was tugged out of the building by the chain around his neck. To Keith’s surprise, they walked through the streets. Passing groups of Altean’s and Sapiens alike. Keith made sure to snarl and threaten the ones who looked for too long. They kept tapping at a piece of technology attached to their arms that were foreign to Keith. The people would tap at it before a screen of sorts would pop up taking photos of the man.

Realization of what the men were doing hit Keith like a truck. They were parading Keith around the streets like an animal for the sole purpose of humiliating him.

Keith chuckled.

 

This was going to be fun.

 

See, what the men parading his around by the chain on his neck didn’t know was that Galra were trained in many things. Including picking handcuffs. All it took was their claws and some time.

 

“What are you laughing at?” One of the three guards escorting him asked. Keith smiled and raised his hands. Now separated with the cuffs loose in his grip.

Keith barely gave the man enough time to respond before yanking at the chain on his neck pulling the guard holding it towards him. He grabbed a handful of the man’s hair and yanked the man’s head down to his coming knee. He wasted no time pulling the chain free. Whipping it around to hit the second guard on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. The third guard charged at him; electric spear in hand. The man plunged the spear forward. Keith moved to the side and grabbed the middle of the spear, keeping the momentum going until the weapon was out of the man’s grasp. Without missing a beat he hit the man that he hit with the chain with the butt of the spear and stabbed the man he had kneed with the head, watching his body shake from the electricity. The man spun to stab the man he had taken the weapon from, kicking the remaining man as he charged at his back. Finally, he stabbed the last man in the torso and let out a breath. He dropped the spear, not knowing if it was micro-chipped or not, and faced the crowd.

Most had run but there were the few standing in shock. Keith laughed and took a few menacing steps forward only for them to scream and scamper away, practically tripping over each other.

 

“Okay, now for a ship.” He muttered. The Galran man looked around quickly before spotting an alley and sprinting into it. The man remembered Shiro saying that there were traffic cams so the streets were an obvious no, that and the fact that Keith was probably the only purple person on this goddamn planet. An idea barged into the man’s head as his eyes landed on a ladder hanging from the roof of one of the buildings. He jumped up and caught the lowest rung, hoisting himself upwards. Keith climbed up the ladder as fast as he could, he had just pulled himself onto the roof when the shouts of guards echoed through the alley. Keith was glad that of the buildings in Altea many had flat rooftops, with the exception of the seemingly important ones. He ran along the buildings, jumping from one to another. Realistically Keith should’ve jumped off of one of the building, make sure that he wouldn’t be captured but the man saw this as an opportunity.

 

This was his escape.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hunk why is he naked."
> 
> "I uh, I don't know. He came like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again :pp
> 
> there is some gorey bits here so if u dont like that stop watch out

Keith hated the Galra. He had no choice but to be a part of them but was never accepted. Keith was a half breed. His mother was Galra and during a stealth mission on Earth had fallen for a Sapien man by the name of Ji Sung Kogane. His mother had almost abandoned the mission when she realized that she was pregnant with the man’s child. But, like all Galra, she held mission first. Even over the father of her child. She completed her duty and returned to  Daibazaal with her unborn child. She had been allowed to raise Keith until he was eight years old, when the Galran government figured out the truth of his parentage. They killed his mother and trained Keith to be what his mother was not, cold and unfeeling. They failed.

He was treated with the utmost cruelty, locked in cages for weeks at a time when he did something his instructors didn’t appreciate. Fed the equivalent of trash, stripped from basic necessities. This went on for five years before they figured he was broke enough to mold just the way they liked, at least the best they could. They were right. Keith became one of the most talented people in the Galra fleet completing eighteen high ranked missions from age fourteen to the present.

 

But he couldn’t go back. If he did, he was facing execution or torture. Neither of which were particularly appealing to the twenty one year old. Now that he was free of the Altean’s he wasn’t facing torture from them and he was most likely assumed dead by the Galra.

 

Keith couldn’t help the smile that found its way to his lips. He hopped from rooftop to rooftop, reveling in the adrenaline that coursed through his veins.  After some time of jumping he decided to take a break, lie low until they stopped looking for him so intensely. He found a building with a rooftop garden and he sat comfortably under one of the tree’s with thick foliage in order for him to be blocked from the view of any aircrafts. He sighed and took a deep breath of air. The air in Altea was much cleaner than the air on Daibazaal free of the smell of pollution and poverty.It was also much brighter and warmer. Altea’s three suns shining pleasantly on Keith’s face. He almost wished to stay, spend his days reading books and going outside. But that was unrealistic. Keith had to find a planet that he could blend in with. Perhaps Tussa, the lawless yet surprisingly peaceful planet. That would require a ship, a fast one that could make the forty three light years without trouble. 

Keith was jolted out of his fantasies upon hearing voices. He jumped to his feet and peeked out to the entrance to the roof. It was a large man with tan skin and dark hair. Most likely an Altean half breed, a common occurrence on the planet. He was laughing boisterously at something the man behind him said. Keith was shocked to see that it was the man that had oh so rudely spat at him in the hospital (yes, of course he remembered). The man was fairly attractive despite his lanky frame now that the Galran could actually see him. Keith scowled and turned his attention away from them. Instead focusing on climbing the tree, holding the chain in his hands so it would stay quiet. He nestled himself in the branches, watching carefully as the two men sat at the base of the very tree he was sitting in. The two were talking about something trivial and Keith found himself fiddling with the collar, trying to get it off of his neck. 

Ten minutes later, the men were still chatting, talking quite expressively with their hands. Keith wasn’t paying much attention when suddenly one of his fingers hit a latch or button of some sort on the collar, causing it to fall of his neck. Keith felt as though he was in slow motion, the black hunk of metal hurdling itself down towards the two at the base. Keith surged forward in a desperate attempt to catch the end of the chain. Needless to say he failed. The collar fell with a clang right at their feet. Their conversation came to an abrupt halt, both of them looking up comically slowly. Finally they made eye contact with The Galran man who was barely hanging onto a branch of the tree. The three just looked at each other for a few seconds. Keith moved first bolting as fast as he could to a more secure position still in plain sight of the two, curling into a ball as panic coursed through his veins. He had no weapons and he didn’t want to kill anyone. Even with the guards from before he hadn’t aimed for anything vital.

 

“Is that?”

“That’s the Galra they captured.”

“He’s?”

“Free? Evidently.” 

The two ping ponged phrases between them. They paused for a moment before the lanky man spoke up.

“Alright, now’s a good time to run.” He said, slowly rising to his feet.

“Hold on.” The bigger man said, standing to his feet.

“Hold on? Hold on! Hunk that things a killing machine! I’m not in the habit of being murdered thank you very much.” The man took a few steps to the exit before realising that his friend, Hunk, wasn’t following him.

“Hunk!” 

Hunk rolled his eyes and looked up at Keith. “Does he look like he’s going to murder us anytime soon? He looks just as scared of us as we are of him.” 

Keith needed them to go so he raised his head and snarled at the man who barely flinched.

“That looks a whole lot like some murderous intent Hunk! I don’t want to leave you here with this thing but I will!” The white haired man exclaimed. Keith growled at him , not appreciating being called a  _ thing. _

“I feel like he doesn’t like being called names Lance.”

“Not particularly, no.” Keith replied, moving to a crouch.

Lance screamed and fell on his ass, staring at Keith in shock.

“Why does it know English.” He whispered.

Hunk looked up at Keith, seemingly in thought.

“Why aren’t you attacking us?” 

It was a simple question. Nothing too intrusive so Keith found no harm in answering.

“I don’t enjoy killing people unlike most of my people. So if you would kindly leave and let me go you aren’t in any real danger.” he glared pointedly at the white haired male, “and everyone knows english on Daizabaal dip shit.”

“We can’t let you go! You’ll just go back to your hoard or whatever and kill us all!” 

 

Lance was making Keith very aggravated.

 

“I don’t plan on going back either. I’m going to Tussa. Can’t be held accountable for anything there. And what part of I don’t like killing people don’t you understand.” Keith said through gritted teeth.

“Well considering you’ve killed like eight hundred people I beg to differ!” Lance said, getting to his feet.

“You think I get a choice? You’re more stupid than you look.”

“You still did it!” 

“Fucking hell, Altean’s really know nothing. Well I’m done with this discussion, buh bye.” Keith said as he jumped off the tree. 

 

“Stop right there!” Keith whipped around, watching as a group of men with blasters stormed the roof, every gun aimed at the Galra.

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked around frantically, looking for any means of escape that didn’t result in death. To no one’s surprise, there wasn't one.

Keith looked at the collar sitting peacefully on the ground. 

_ There was a tracker inside. _

“On the ground!” Keith obliged, falling to his knees as men approached. They yanked his arms behind him and restrained his hands. Keith watched in fear as a burly man approached with a black fabric bag. 

 

Keith was getting tired of the dark.

  
  


-

  
  


“I don’t know man, he didn’t seem very, Galra-y. Don’t Galra soldiers just kill themselves if they risk even the slightest possibility of getting caught?” Hunk was still on the topic of rooftop Galra boy despite Lance begging for him to drop it.

“Well maybe he thought he could get back to his planet. Who  _ cares _ .”

“But he said that he was going to Tussa, not Daizabaal.” 

“And he was probably  _  lying _ , I know that you like to think the best in everybody but The Galra are  _ evil. _ ” Lance felt as though he couldn’t stress his point enough. 

“I don’t know Lance. There has to be some Galra that aren’t all bad.”

“Even so, it’s not that guy.” Lace huffed and stood from the other man’s couch.

“He’s nothing but a murderer Hunk. Just forget about him and move on.” Hunk paused, mulling over their discussion. 

“Fine. But can we get food now? I’m starving.”

“You’re starving? I’ve been trying to get you off your ass for like ten minutes because  _ I’m starving. _ ” Lance stated exasperatedly.  

They exited the roomy apartment and headed towards the market. A place Lance’s father hated desperately. Lance was talking a mile a minute about a multitude of topics, his hot maid, his hot barista, his hot server- okay maybe not a multitude. Hunk nodded and laughed at the appropriate times but didn’t say much, just glad that Lance couldn’t see the gears in his mind churning.

 

-

 

Keith’s own screaming was all the man could hear anymore. Who knew that the Altean’s were as cruel as they were.

Keith had told them every tid-bit of knowledge he could recall about the Galra’s plans and strategies and even after that they continued the violent torture.

Currently there was no one else in the room so in theory the Galran should have had a break, however, he was hooked up to a machine that sent violent shocks through his body every few seconds; keeping him awake and screaming. 

He had only been shackled on the table for maybe five, six hours but it was already hell. They had started by stripping him down to nothing. Then they went from shocking him, to beating him, to waterboarding him. And now this. His throat was raw as yet another scream found its way through his lips. Tears were falling from his eyes as he took the few seconds without pain to sob. 

Keith braced himself for another shock only to find that the seconds were going by without any fiery pain storming his mind. The machine’s steady hum seemed to have stopped. Now Keith was accompanied only by the sound of his broken cries and the steady droplets of water cascading down his dark hair onto the concrete floor.

“Hello Mr. Kogane.”

Keith didn’t hear the door open but craned his neck best he could to see the owner of the voice, stifling his sobs best he could. The man was tall with the common tanned skin and white hair of the Altean peoples. His eyes were a bright blue accented by two identical white marks just under them and his face was showing the telltale signs of age. He was dressed in dress pants and silky dress shirt, almost as if he was on his way to a nice dinner.

“I already told you people everything, what more do you want from me!” Keith said, is voice raw and quiet.

“You killed many of our people Mr. Kogane, here on Altea such actions cannot go unpunished. Aren’t the customs similar on Daizabaal?” The man’s voice was calm and didn’t seem to hold much malice to it - contrasting his actions as he put on a black apron and walked over to a metal cart of menacing appliances.

“I was just following orders! If I didn’t I would be killed! Your men have killed hundreds of people as well under the orders of a superior!”

“Yes but it was for our cause. We don’t want to lose this war and with the information you so generously gifted us we just might come out on top.”

The man snapped a pair of bolt cutters a few times as if testing their effectiveness. Seemingly satisfied he placed them back on the cart.

“My name is Rekon Flaxima and I am in charge of your well being while you are with us. You may call me sir. Call me anything but and I will begin removing pieces of you. Understand Mr. Kogane?”

Keith felt a shiver of terror run through his spine. His mind filled with fear. He nodded. Keith should have killed himself when he had the chance - these people would keep him alive for years just to break him over and over again.

Keith desperately wished that he had been like the other Galra, without fear.

He hadn't noticed that the man had picked up a whip until it came down on his torso. He sucked in a sharp breath, his mind went white with pain as the leather broke through his skin. He arched his back in a silent scream as the second lash came down. Then the next, and the next. His skin being torn apart again and again until he was sure he would die. Time blurred, as did the amount of lashes. The man soon felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, the pain proving too much even for the hardened soldier. That was when Rekon stopped. Humming in satisfaction at the mess of blood and loose flesh on Keiths now mutilated chest. 

Keith couldn't breathe. No words could describe the  _ agony  _ he felt. He found himself missing the shocks from before. At least then he couldn't feel the blood rushing down his bare skin. The bruises littered across his body became memories compared to this, the electrocution from before was a child's game. 

“I feel like that's enough for now.” He placed the whip, now covered in the Galran man's silver blood, down where he found it.

“F-fuck you” Keith hissed, venom practically dripping from his words.

Rekon sighed.    
“I should have mentioned that I don’t appreciate people cursing.” He stated, turning his back to Keith. When they faced each other once more Keith noted with horror that he was now carrying a long blade in one hand. Keith could only scream as it sliced through a portion of his bicep, being halted by the bone. Rekon repeated the action until the blade hit the metal of the table.  “You understand how effective our medicines are do you not Mr. Kogane?” He stepped up to Keith and almost  _ lovingly  _ caressed the dark purple scars running along his otherwise smooth neck as he writhed on the table. Staring at the stump that his arm was once attached to, the crude chopped up muscle and tissue, the blood misting through the air and pouring over the table.

“You will only receive those when you're a breath away from death. Now you may be wondering what will become of you if these lovely wounds are left untreated. A completely sensible question seeing as you will die of blood loss, or infection or various other possibilities. Well I will have someone stitch you up shortly, maybe even give you some gauze if you behave. In fact, seeing as i’m already late for the Generals celebratory party I might as well leave you be. I wish you could join me Mr. Kogane - seeing that the party is celebrating your capture after all. Anyways,” He carefully removed the apron and used a corner to dab some blood off of his cheek, “get some rest. I will have someone come in to patch you up tuite suite.” Rekon smiled and went to exit the room before pausing and inclining his head towards Keith.   
“This was but a taste of what’s to come Mr. Kogane.” And he left, nodding slightly at someone next to the door. Keith didn’t notice though. He hardly noticed anything at the moment. He barely registered the man’s words and could only focus on the blood seemingly making rivers on the floor and blinding pain overtaking his entire being.

 

“Oh god I’m going to throw up.” Keith couldn’tlook over at the new presence in the cold room. It was the man from the roof, not Lance but his friend; Hunk.

“H-help.” Keith whispered, pleading with the man.

“Yeah, yeah okay I need to stop the bleeding. Just give me two seconds.” Keith didn’t have two seconds as he succumbed to the pain and finally fell asleep 

 

-

 

Lance hated the palace, despite being a prince he would never have a chance at the throne seeing as he was a Bastard, the offspring of king Alfor and his handmaid. That was his excuse for laying languidly on Hunk’s couch on that sunny afternoon crunching on some concoction that the man had made in the kitchen. He held the remote loosely held in his tanned hand as he browsed the different channels, finally just settling on watching the news seeing as there wasn’t anything interesting on. He was barely listening, opting rather to focus on the delicious snack on his lap when he picked up on an interesting sentence.   
“Altea’s newly captured Galran prisoner Keith Kogane has escaped the facility he was being held in earlier today, the now  _ second _ time that he has slipped through authorities grasp. We have received many reports as people believe we are un-equipped to handle such a prisoner. And now on the passing of the new legislative bill. . .”

_ What the actual fuck. _

Lance stared dumbly at the t.v, a photo of Keith in the corner, He was against something silver - most likely metal - and he seemed to lying down. His face was mottled with bruises and his eyes were wide with what Lance could only assume was fear. 

Lance kept staring, almost wishing it was joke, even as they moved on to the next story. 

He practically jumped out of skin when he heard the door open from the other room. He calmed down quickly when he heard Hunk curse and seemingly kick the door closed. He was in the kitchen and Lance figured he had his arms full of groceries as per usual. 

“The weird green things are good dude, what the hell are they?” Lance called out as he settled back on the couch.   
“Shit, uh Lance. I didn’t realize you were going to be here.” Hunk replied, and edge of nervousness to his tone.   
Lance looked at the doorway leading to the kitchen quizzically before shrugging and placing the bowl down on the hovering coffee table and getting up.   
“You need any help dude?” He asked as he stepped in the kitchen only to be greeted with the sight of Keith fucking Kogane lying unconscious on the kitchen island, bleeding profusely from fucking everywhere. Hunk covered in the silver liquid as he pressed a cloth to the place the Galra’s arm used to be.

“Well now that you mention it I could really use the first aid kit.”

 

It took a few seconds for Lance to register that his friend had kidnapped a prisoner and was now attempting to give him first aid in the kitchen. 

But Lance was empathetic, and even though Keith was evil no one deserved what had happened to him. There were bruises everywhere, his face especially. His chest was covered in lacerations and Lance wasn’t convinced that most of the flesh would stay on his body, lots of hit hanging from thin strands of skin. The Altean couldn’t see the actual wound on the purple man’s arm and for that he was eternally grateful. He stumbled backwards and rushed to the washroom because stars forbid he’s the reason someone dies on his friends kitchen island. When he returned he was even more horrified to find that Keith had woken up some. 

“He’s awake?!” Lance yelled.

“He’s been in and out for a while now. Give me the kit and cover his mouth, he’ll start screaming any second now.” Hunk exclaimed and hastily grabbed the box. Leaving the stub for a moment to rummage through it. Lance however approached the man before him who was beginning to hyperventilate. Lance covered the Galran’s mouth with his hand and felt his gut twist as Keith’s amber eyes found his own. The pain and fear in them unbearable for Lance to witness. 

“Hold him down!” Hunk yelled and Lance placed his free hand on the man’s shoulder, just above his mutilation.   
Hunk removed the cork of a bottle with his teeth and poured it over the now visible wound. It took the white haired man everything he had to hold Keith’s shoulder down and muffle his agonizing screams all while feeling like he was going to vomit at any given moment. Tears began to cascade down the man’s face as Hunk started to wrap a layer of gauze over the stump. Working as fast as he could.

“He’s asleep again.” Hunk stated with a sigh. Lance nodded and removed his hands.

“I’m going to clean up the rest of the wounds but his life shouldn’t be in major jeopardy for now.

Lance didn’t answer and instead rushed to the sink, throwing up everything that he had eaten that day.

A minute later when he was half way convinced that the only thing left for him to throw up was his organs he stood. Resting his hands against the ceramic sink as he took shaky breaths trying to fully comprehend what exactly had just happened.

 

When somewhat composed he turned to his friend who was now bandaging the mans chest.

 

“Hunk what the actual fuck.” 

The man looked up, tieing down the bandage. 

“I had a bad feeling Lance. My gut said to check out what was happening. I wasn’t- I didn’t plan on breaking him out. I just wanted to see what was happening but Lance the  _ screams.  _ They, I don’t think that i’m ever going to get the sound out of my head. When the man left I just went in, I think he thought I was ‘gonna bandage him but I couldn’t leave him there Lance. He’s a living breathing thing. No one deserved this shit.”

Lance paused, surprised by the raw emotion in his friend’s voice.

“So what, you’re going to patch him up and send him back to Daizabaal? What’s your plan here?”

Lance questioned, gesturing at the naked man.

_ Hold up. _

 

“Hunk why is he naked.”

“I uh, I don’t know. He came like that.” 

“Do not say ‘he came like that’ like he’s a toy. You stole a naked man from a government facility without any sort of plan.”

“Well here’s an impromptu plan. He stays here until we’re sure he’s not dangerous and then we send him to some other planet.” He looked at Lance, obviously waiting for his assurance that he wouldn’t go to the authorities.

 

“P-personally i-i’m with him.” Keith’s voice was raw and hushed by pain.   
“Fuck, I need you to drink this,” Hunk reached into the medical kit and pulled out a small glass vial full of clear liquid. Keith went to sit up but cried out at the movement.   
“Lance help him, please.” He nodded and rushed over, placing his hands on the Galra’s back and gently helped up, wincing at the moans coming from the other man. Hunk gently poured the liquid into the man’s awaiting mouth. He gulped it down greedily. Closing his eyes as the medicine took affect. Lance was thankful that Altea’s drugs were incredibly fast acting. Keith sighed as the pain diminished significantly.   
“Go to sleep dude, we’ll deal with what the plan is then, after I change your bandages.”

Keith nodded slightly, leaning gently back into Lance’s hands as the medicine numbed him.

Lance didn’t remove his hands until he was sure the other male was asleep.

“What next Hunk.” He asked, an edge of sarcasm to his tone.

 

“Now we go see if Shiro has an extra arm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!   
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> and yeah i wanted to write amputee keith with a metal arm do thats what im doing


End file.
